


chicken scratch

by talkplaylove-art (talkplaylove)



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Digital Art, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, THERE IS NO FIC ONLY A PHOTOMANIP AND A QUICK DESCRIPTION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkplaylove/pseuds/talkplaylove-art
Summary: The one where Steve Rogers, senior and Shield High’s baseball team’s co-captian, almost throws away an illegible note he finds in his bag–that is, until he realizes it’s from his co-captain and hopeless crush of four years, Bucky Barnes.Originally posted on Tumblr.





	chicken scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr on November 22](http://talkplaylove.tumblr.com/post/180351700519/stucky-high-schoolau-the-one-where-steve-rogers) ft. a closer look at the letter. Might as well put it up here for back-up purposes.  
> For the Happy Steve Bingo! Prompt: Bad Handwriting (2/5)

The one where Steve Rogers, senior and Shield High’s baseball team’s co-captian, almost throws away an illegible note he finds in his bag–that is, until he realizes it’s from his co-captain and hopeless crush of four years, Bucky Barnes.

(It’s a very good thing he doesn’t. Turns out, his crush isn’t so hopeless after all–even if he did have to spend all night trying to read Bucky’s atrociously neat yet illegible handwriting.)

_photo taken by clint who was hanging out by the bleachers after the game._


End file.
